Undaunted
`A Divergent fanfiction by your favorite person who comes up with too many ideas, Ellie. It will be similar to the Divergent books, about a Divergent girl with three factions who transfers to the Dauntless and falls for her instructor, but there's a lot more in the story than that and you will find it is actually very different. Oh and the main character's name is Arabella, but she changes it to Arya, pronounced AR-ee-UH not AR-yah. And suppose all the things in Divergent never ever happened, and none of the Characters in Divergent didn't exist. Chapter One We run around in the meadow, savoring our last moments of childhood. We snuck out early today to do just this, tackle each other in the meadow. I've put on yellow only because grass stains won't really show. In two hours, we'll all have to change, and go to school in Abnegation. I'll change into red then. "Look out Arabella!" Evelyn yells. I turn around, but can't run away fast enough, and she throws her entire body onto me, and I fall into the flowers. "I hate you Evelyn." I joke. I stand up and stare at the glimmering stars in the sky. I get lost in the beautiful sky, and somebody shoves me into the ground. Naila. I jump on her, and we both get up laughing. Someone realizes the sky is turning a lighter shade of blue, so we all run back to our homes, climb in the windows, and pretend to be asleep. "Arabella. Time to get up for school." My mother whispers into my doorway. I get up out of my bed, and get dressed, in red leggings and a yellow top. "Aptitude tests today Arya." Dashiell says, calling me my nickname he's had for me since he could talk and, sliding me a plate of bacon and eggs. "Yeah. Will you visit me if I switch?" I ask. "Of course. Nothing can keep twins apart." Dashiell laughs. I smile, and flick my blond hair behind my shoulder. "Dashiell, Arabella! The bus!" Dad yells. I grab my bag and run to the city bus, and hop on. Dashiell and I separate, and I go and sit next to Naila and Evelyn, my two best friends. We saw each other minutes ago, but I have to spend as much time with them as possible, because I have a feeling, I'm not going to see the fields of buttercups and dandelions I was in less than 20 minutes ago, again. We arrive in Abnegation at the same time the Dauntless does, and I watch them jump off the train. I've always admired their courage. I walk to class, and wait impatiently until lunch, when the aptitude tests are. ••• "From Amity, Dashiell McLoughvlin and Kaitlyn Foster." An Abnegation lady yells. I smile at Dashiell, and he bites his lip. I think of what could be in the simulation. I know it's 4 stages, the Erudite updated it. Ten minutes later, Dashiell comes out white faced, and Kaitlyn is crying, Lord knows why. "From Abnegation, Alyssa Pratt and Gabriel Meier, From Erudite, Tonia Birkenfeld and Ashley Smythe, From Candor, Brandon Chan and Avan Lee, from Dauntless Krysta Dooley and Maverick Judd, from Amity, Evelyn Oakley and Arabella McLoughvlin." The same Abnegation lady yells. I push myself up off the ground, and walk beside Evelyn to the rooms. The yelling lady goes into mine. "Hello Arabella. I'm Shanda." Yelling lady introduces. She begins putting electrodes on myself and herself, then hands me a phial. "Drink it." Shanda orders. I gulp down without hesitation. I begin to feel woozy, and fall asleep, the 4 stage simulation taking over my brain. Chapter Two A block of cheese and a knife lay before me. "Choose." Some lady yells. It's simulation Shanda. I stare at her like she's a fool. What am I supposed to do with them? I think, but then I hear the words echo. Apparently I said them out loud. "Choose!" Shanda screams. "But why?" I question. "Choose Arabella!" Shanda freaks out. "Tell me why and I'll choose! "Fine." Shanda smiles mischievously. '' She exits the room, and comes back with a massive, growling dog. She unclips his leash, and he comes jetting towards me. I hold my hand out in front of me. "Sit." I tell him, not forcefully. He sits. "Good boy!" I tell him. I go up to him, and pat the dog, and he starts licking me, and stops being aggressive. I see where the knife would have been useful. I never would have chosen the knife. I couldn't kill anything. Just when the dog lies down, a little girl comes in, maybe five years old? "Puppy!" She yells. The dog growls, and bears his yellow teeth. "Wait. Little girl, stop. Come here." I tell her. She walks towards me, and I tell her to put her hand out in front of her, and let the dog come to her. The dog licks her hand, and they befriend each other quickly. I watch them happily, and then, darkness envelopes me, and I fall into a room. It becomes clear that it is very warm, and I realize I am on fire. How did they know my worst fear is being burned alive? I Take a deep breath, and try not to panic, and I don't. I feel courageous, and scared. I want to panic, but I don't. "Settle down Arabella. Settle down." I tell myself. I sit down, and close my eyes. The searing pain of the fire feels like someone ripping my skin apart, the burns moving into the third degree. I open my eyes, and a bucket of water seems to have magically appeared. I take it calmly, also being careful not to rip my blistering, black skin. I trickle the water onto my flaming clothes and body, and eventually, the fire goes away, but the searing pain doesn't. I fall to the ground, and close my eyes. I wake on a bus. My burns are gone, and my clothes are fully restored. I walk down the bus, and find a seat next to a frictionless man reading a newspaper. I look over his shoulder. '''MURDERER CLAIMS ANOTHER VICTIM' The headline reads. "Do you know this man?" The factionless person asks. "Um..." I say, not knowing if I do or not. I feel like I do, he looks so familiar. "No." I lie. "You sure? If you do you can save me young lady!" He yells. "I do not know him. Pardon me." I say, and walk down the isle of the bus, getting off at a random place. ~ I wake up in the aptitude test room. "That was... Interesting." Shanda mutters, blue eyes wide. "Interesting?" I repeat. "And how did you know my worst fear?" I demand. "The simulation enters your brain and plays out your worst fear in the third stage of the simulation. But you, Arabella, had a very, very interesting test. In the last stage, you did know the man, but you lied. That eliminates Candor. In the second stage, when the little girl was running to the dog, you helped her make peace with him, which keeps Amity. That was also very intelligent, and the first stage you displayed intelligence also, keeping Erudite. You showed no selflessness, eliminating Abnegation. The third stage though, you displayed extreme courage. That was incredible. Most people would have panicked immediately. Very courageous, very brave, which definitely keeps Dauntless." Shanda explains. "Arabella, this is also very dangerous." Shanda points her finger at me, her brown eyes narrowing. "You expressed compatibility for three factions, Erudite, Amity and Dauntless. When someone has compatibility for more than one faction, they are called Divergent. It is incredibly dangerous, so I will just enter you in the system as Amity." Shanda is dire with her words. "Well, off you go." She waves me away, and I walk out. "Well, how'd you do?" I ask Dashiell. "Amity. I assume you got the same?" He replies. "Yep." I say. He hands me my bus pass, and I walk on, and sit beside Naila and Evelyn. Evelyn looks sad, or disappointed. "Well, what'd you get? I got Amity." I wonder aloud. "Amity. Evelyn got Candor, and she wants to switch, but she doesn't know if she should. With her sick mum and Lillie and Carter." "Oh." I sit back into my seat, and we're quiet the rest of the way back to Amity. On the way back, I imagine myself telling Evelyn to buck up. Telling her to do what she wants and she's an adult now. I know what faction I belong in. Chapter Three My red dress and blond hair flow in the wind and get in Dashiell's face. He's dressed nicely-ish. Jeans and a red t-shirt. He looks like me, green eyes, blond hair, pale skin. We get on the bus, and I sit beside Naila and Evelyn again. Evelyn is still sad. "I told mum. She didn't mind. She said dad can take care of Lillie and Carter, even though he's in the farm all day!" I can tell she's been crying, her eyes are red, and she didn't brush her curly brown hair. This year, Candor is hosting the Choosing ceremony. We pass through the lovely blue glass buildings of Erudite, until we get to the black and white stripes of Candor. The bus comes to a stop, and We get out, our matching red dresses whipping in the even stronger Candor wind. We walk to the center of the faction, and I step in beside Dashiell, because I know I'll be beside him. A lean Erudite girl who introduces herself as Mikayla Nile. Reps from all the factions come out with bowls of the elements that the initiates will drop their blood on. Burning coal for Dauntless, earth for Amity, stone for Abnegation, glass shards for Candor, and water for Erudite. "Welcome, welcome, welcome initiates. I am Ada Payne, the Candor representative. Let us continue on with the ceremony. We will go in backwards alphabetical order. Zaya Zolen, please step forward and choose your faction." Zaya steps forward, she looks like an Abnegation girl. She cuts her hand, and lets her blood fall on the grey stones. Many, many people go before us. The Erudite girl, Mikayla goes forward, and cuts her hand. I can hear the sizzle of her blood on the Dauntless coals. The Dauntless cheer as Mikayla joins them. "Dashiell McLoughvlin." Ada booms. Dashiell goes forward, and confidently cuts his hand, and drops it on the earth of my faction. The Amity let out a quiet cheer. "Arabella McLoughvlin." I step forward. I take the knife from Ada, and run the blade down my skin. It stings, but it feels good at the same time. The blood pools in my hand, and I walk over to the bowls. I reach out my hand. I let the pool of ruby blood fall, and I hear the hiss of it on the flaming coals of the Dauntless. A loud scream erupts from the crowd of black-clad Dauntless initiates. I walk over, and get some pats on the back from the Dauntless, and some other initiates. "Hey. Arabella." The Erudite girl calls. I walk over to her. "Hi. Mikayla, right?" I ask. "Yeah. What do you suppose will be the Dauntless initiation?" She wonders. "I don't know. Probably something violent and dangerous." I guess. Mikayla laughs a very hearty laugh. She is unusually tall for her age, at least 5 inches taller than me, and I was the tallest person in my class. Even taller than Dashiell. The Dauntless lead us to the train station. Initiation part one, jump on the Dauntless train. A whirring on the tracks and a whistle, announces the arrival of the black dragon that plows through our society. The silver and black train doors whiz open, and the Dauntless jump on. I make a running start, and jump through the door. Mikayla's breath is running out, and she slows down. I grab her hand and try to pull her onto the train, but she is too heavy. A skinny, pale arm grabs Mikayla's other arm, and pull her into the train. I hear a scream of "Wait!" and heavy sobbing, someone didn't make it. They are factionless. I see a girl in blue crying on the side of the train, through the window. "Hey, thanks for helping me pull Mikayla on." I tell the girl. "I'm Arabella." "No problem. I'm Claire. She is pretty heavy!" She holds out her hand, with a black and white striped turtleneck on, that makes her blue eyes pop. She is clearly a Candor. Nobody but a Candor would say that Mikayla is heavy. But she is. "Hey!" Mikayla laughs. "Them Candors. Always telling the truth." We all laugh, and get to know each other a little, before we get to the Dauntless compound. "Is it true that they pump weird peace serum into your bread?" Claire asks me. "Yeah, but we make our own bread at home, so we're not all loopy like the other Amity." I explain. We spend the rest of the train ride talking. The train doors open again. There's a large grey building not far ahead. "Are they seriously going to make us... jump off the train?" Claire is horrified. I'm determined to be a part of their faction, no matter what the cost though. "On three, we jump, okay?" Mikayla says. "One. Two. THREE!" She screams, and we all jump, the span of about 3 feet. I see Mikayla land, faceplanting on the top of the bridge. I remember one time at my friend house, we were playing on the balcony and I fell. We were very little, so I didn't know what to do. "Land on your feet Arabella!" Someone yelled. I wasted no time flipping and landing on me feet. I broke my leg, but I survived. I realize that I am about to do a faceplant like Mikayla, so I do some fancy air flip, and land on my feet. A sharp pain rises through my legs and up through my body, tingling as it snakes its way though my body. I collapse to the ground, but get myself back up again. Mikayla comes toward me, a bloody wound on her face, but it's small. It's a head wound though, so it's bleeding a lot. I look down at her arm, and it looks like she scraped that up really, really badly. She has a long, bloody scrape on her arm, and a bruise around it, and blood is pumping from it almost as much as her head wound. "Umm... Are you okay?" I struggle. "Not really. My arm is kind of messed up." She says. "Hey, where's Claire?" I look over to the edge of the bulding and see ten long, pale fingers. Claire. "Over there! She's gonna fall!" I yell. Mikayla and I run over there, and we heave Claire up over the edge of the building. She is hyperventilating, and pressing her hands on her knees, and her burgundy hair is in her face. "Jesus Christ, I thought I was going to die." she huffs. I look over the edge again. There is a giant hole in the ground. Do they expect us to jump of a seven story building? What the hell? I guess it's Dauntless. I remember I had a sleeveless top and some tights on under my dress, so I slip off the dress, feeling the cool wind against my shoulders. "Oh la la!" An Erudite boy says. "An Amity? What? You tired of the crazy juice in the bread?" He laughs. His little followers laugh too. Another Erudite, and a Candor. "Jack. Shut up." Mikayla snaps. "Jack? That's your name. Well, I suggest you shut your smart mouth before I throw you off the edge of the building." I hiss. "I'm not scared of a scrawny Amity." He says, and high-fives his friends. "Have it your way." I say. I won't throw him off the edge, but I will do something. I grab his arm, and flip him, so his back lands on the concrete roof. I look into his face. "Am I still scrawny?" I smile. "No..." He groans. "Thought so." I go back to Mikayla and Claire. "I guess we have to jump off the building. If that's what the hole's for." A Dauntless girl says. "Challenge accepted." I whisper to myself. I stand on the edge of the building, and flip into the position I want to land in. I slam into a matress in the hole, and hear a small applause from a Dauntless trainer, or I assume that's who anyway. "What's your name?" He asks. I think. Arabella just.. isn't suitable anymore. I can be completely reborn here. I can be undaunted while I couldn't in Amity. I can have tattoos. I can dye my hair. I can become a completely new person. I think about Dashiell. Then it hits me. "Arya. I'm Arya." I tell him in my raspy voice. "We have a first jumper. Arya." Chapter Tobias (see what I did there?) I hear a scream and then a slam, as Claire falls on the matress, followed by Mikayla, Jack and some other kids. Even an Abnegation. "Okay initiates. I'm Angelia. Dauntless Initiates will come with me. The rest of you, stay here with Thorin." Angelia says, flipping her purple hair back, waiting for the Dauntless initiates to follow her. "Okay initiates. I'm Thorin. I'll be your trainer for the duration of your initiation. Careful you don't die." Thorin says. His voice is strong and masculine, but I can't see his features, it's too dark in the hole. "Excuse me? Die?" Claire speaks up. "Yes. We've had our fair share of dead initiates." Thorin tells us. "Seriously? What are you making us do in this initiation? Fight to the death? Good Lord." Claire's smartmouthedness is going to get her in serious trouble. The mood in the room changes. "What's your name?" Thorin's voice is directed towards Claire. "Claire." She says. "Well Claire, I've had smartmouth Candors to train before, and unless you feel like being factionless or dead, I suggest you revoke your Candor mouth, and get used to life as a Dauntless." Thorin yells. " Jesus." Claire mutters. "Let's go to the Pit. This is where half our initiates that died, have died." Thorin informs. We enter a room, with a bridge, made of rock, and a chasm on the side. Water, and jagged, pointy rocks fill the bottom of the chasm. "Welcome to the Pit." Thorin says. I can see everyone clearly now. Claire's black and white shirt, Mikayla's lean figure. Thorin, the Dauntless trainer, with a muscular build, a leather jacket, dark hair, incredible height and tattoos peeking out from under his jacket. He looks back at us with stunning electric blue eyes. He jerks his head forward telling us to follow him. We follow Thorin across the bridge, and to a stone floor, where tables and food are laid out. "I think I like this room." Mikayla laughs. We all walk to the tables of food, hot dogs, salad, and an amazing cake with chocolate on top. "It's Dauntless cake." Thorin says, causing me to turn around. Mikayla and Claire do too. "It looks amazing." Mikayla touches the glass in front of it. We all get a piece, and when I look over my shoulder, Thorin is talking to some of the Dauntless initiates. How fast is he? Mikayla, Claire and, I grab a table, away from the Dauntless initiates, and Jack and his friends. "Jack and Claudia are idiots." Mikayla looks at them in disgust. Claire looks at the other boy in hatred. "Daniel was my former boyfriend." Claire stabs her salad, so hard it rips through the paper plate she's using. "Then he cheated on me with a skinny model girl. I've sworn revenge on him. This is the perfect place to do it." Claire gets a devious and evil smile on her face. "Mind if I sit here?" A boy's voice says. I look over my shoulder to see the Stiff boy who fell after Jack. "Course not." Claire switches emotions, and goes back to being a sweet, smartmouth Candor. "I'm Tristan." The boy says. "Arya." I say. "Claire." Claire introduces, smiling sweetly, and lovestruck. Apparently love at first sight does exist. "This is Mikayla." Claire points to Mikayla who has a glare on her face directed towards Tristan. I forgot about the rivlary between Abnegation and Erudite. "Stiff." Mikayla says coldly. "Blue." Tristan says with equal coldness. "Okay, can we at least pretend to be friends?" I interupt their what-would-be growling at each other, if they were dogs. "Fine." Mikayla stabs her cake. She eats it, and her mood changes too. "Oh my God! This is amazing!" She says, mouth full. We all dig in, except for Tristan. "What are you doing? Have you never had a hot dog before?" I ask, half joking. "No." He answers. "What?" Mikayla yells. Thorin magically appears again. "How on earth have you never had a hot dog?" He asks. "We never had them in Abnegation. We didn't have cake either." He explains. Claire spits out her drink, unfortunately for Mikayla, who is sitting across from her. We all try to hold in a laugh, as Mikayla wipes off the peppermint iced tea from her face. "Eat the damn food!" Thorin yells. Tristan takes a reluctant bite of the hot dog, and seems satisfied. We let out a mock-cheer, and laugh together for a while, and get to know each other, after Thorin leaves. "Okay initiates, time to go to your new room." Angelia yells. The initiates get up, and follow Thorin and Angelia to our new rooms. Chapter Five Thorin guides the non-Dauntless initiate boys to their room, and a girl called Kiva shows us to our room. "Arya, you'll have the bed at the end of the room, Claire, you're next to Arya, Mikayla next to Claire, Alizébethe next to Claire, and Claudia in the last bed. You've all got a dresser with some clothes in it, but you can buy your own. You've got a free day tomorrow, and then training starts on Wednesday." Kiva leaves. I immediately go to my drawer, and rummage until I find a hair elastic. I pull my blonde hair back into a bun, and lie in my bed. "Hey Amity. Bring any crazy bread?" Claudia teases. "No, but I see you have your supply." I retort. "Claudia, do you need some ice?" Alizébethe asks. "Why?" Claudia looks confused. "For that burn." Alizébethe answers. We all laugh except for Claudia. "Shut up I'm going to sleep." Claudia says. "I'm Alizébethe. Call me Alizé." Alizébethe introduces herself. "I'm Arya." We all decide we're tired and go to sleep. ••• In the morning, Claire decides the best way to wake me up is to jump on me. "What the hell Claire?" I groan. "Come on Arya! We're going to town!" She screams exitedly. She's already wearing Dauntless clothing, and seems to be very exited. I notice my red high tops that I wore yesterday, and slip those on, along with a black tanktop and skinny jeans. Mikayla, Claire and I walk to town and stare in awe at all the shops that weren't in our old factions. Tattoo parlours, stores devoted entirely to piercings. Before I know it, I'm being pulled into the nearest tattoo parlour, where Mikayla examines the walls very carefully. Claire immediately knows what she wants, a scale, the Candor scale on her back. She removes her shirt, leaving just her bra on. The artist begins to draw a scale on her back. One desgin on the wall catches my eye. It's three petals. and they all seem to be falling from a flower. Pink-ruby and white, they are very beautiful. It's not the petals that catch my eye though. It's the words next to the petals. "Be brave. Be free. Be undaunted." they read. "Anything catching your eye?" An artist says. "The rose petals." I say. "On my back." I walk to a table, and the lady begins to tattoo the petals into my skin. It stings, but the artwork is beautiful. "Thank you." I tell her. I ask Mikayla what she got, and she lifts the side of her shirt, revealing a small, blue eye. Erudite. Claire jerks us into a piercing store/hair salon, which is a bit of an odd mix. An entire wall is filled with glinting metal, piercings. "Hey, what can I do you for?" The man at the desk says. "Can I have some earrings?" Claire asks. "Same. Three on each side for me." I request. "And snake bites." The man sits Claire and I in chairs, and shoots in Claire's earring first, then my earings, and snake bites. I poke the two piercings on my bottom lip, but jerk them away, as they are sore. "Going all out, eh Arya?" Mikayla teases. We pay, then walk to the hair salon. I like my long hair, but I want to dye it. I look at a lady, and her medium auburn hair. That's the colour. "I'd like to dye my hair medium auburn please." I ask the lady who's waiting for a customer. "Kay." she says. After minutes of dyeing and washing and drying, my hair comes out a beautiful dark orange. I smile. Then we go clothes shopping, and we really go all out. We leave with bags, and bags of black clothing, Including my personal favourite, a leather jacket with metal squares that look like small spikes on it. I wear that for the rest of the day. When we get back, it's already supper. Tristan looks at us, or rather, me in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Arya?" He asks. "Arya." I tell him, laughing. "You went out and did something yourself there mister." I tell him, pointing out the single earring on his right ear. "Hm." He says. We all grab plates full of cake and hamburgers. We all eat, and who appears but Thorin. "Hello."'' 'I say. "Hey." He says. We all eat, but then we all freeze, I probably look ridiculous with my mouth wide and my hamburger in mid-bite. There's some creepy Dauntless man looming over Thorin.'' "Clayton." Thorin says bitterly. He must not be a fan of this Clayton person. "Jayson offered you the job again." Clayton has a deep voice. "Tell him I said no, and to stop asking me because I've said no about 18 times before." Thorin balls his fist and stares at Clayton angrily. "Fine. See you at training Initiates... and Thorin." Clayton's boots slam on the ground as he walks to talk to the Dauntless initiates. "I've got to go." Thorin gets up and leaves. He likes leaving and coming back a lot. "I caught Kelby and Daniel kissing today." Tristan announces. "YOU WHAT?!" Claire screams, spitting her drink all over Mikayla, who suddenly becomes darker, covered in soda. "Oh he's gonna pay dearly." Claire makes scratch marks in the table. I look over at Daniel, Claudia and Jack's table, and there is a Dauntless girl there kissing Daniel. Kelby. Daniel looks at Claire, and Claire peers into his soul, and makes a cutting motion over her throat. Kelby and Daniel look nervous. They go back to eating, a little shocked. Later, we all go back to bed, and talk for a while. Alizé dyed her hair a dark blue. Claire is still bitter, and is muttering curses at Daniel and Kelby. "Claire, if I had a dollar for every curse you just said, I'd be a billionaire." Mikayla laughs. "Lights out." Kiva looks in. I turn the light off, and go to sleep, wondering what the Dauntless training is. Chapter Six I am woken by a male voice yelling down the hallways. "Rise and shine, Initiates. Wouldn't want to be late for training would you?" It's Clayton. I wake up, and multiple groans resound from the girls. "Seriously? We woke up at like 10:00 in Erudite." Claudia complains. "Well this is Dauntless so deal with it." Mikayla snaps. I get up and throw on a tanktop and shorts, and pull my hair back into a bun. I pull on the black runners that were under my dresser, and wait in the hallway for Mikayla and Claire. When they get out, we have to wait for the boys, Claudia and, Alizé. Thorin is already there. When all of the tired, groaning initiates come out, we follow Thorin to a room. Inside the room is Clayton and another lady. Initiates, these are two of the Dauntless leaders. Clayton, Winslet, these are the Initates from other factions." We look up at them, but say nothing. "They're going to be watching you for the week. Nine days rather. This week is handfighting. You'll have a moment to practice with a punching bag or a dummy." Thorin explains what we're supposed to do, and we all go to the bags and dummies. I walk up to a bag, and throw a punch. It hits the wall with the force of the impact. I throw some more punches, and eventually, the bag is on the ground, detatched from it's chain on the ceiling. I hear a wolf whistle from Jack. "Shut your face or I'll slam it into the wall." I threaten. Winslet, the female leader, sticks out her bottom lip, and nods in approval. Is the Dauntless leader impressed? "Okay, you all practiced? I don't care, because we're fighting now. Look at the chart to see who you're fighting first, but we'll only have one fight at a time." Thorin says. I look at the chart, and find my name. Looks like I'm first, against Dean, a scrawny Candor boy, who will be easy to beat. Category:Fan fiction Category:Romance Category:Adventure